N2A: Overview The Alameda County Network Program to Reduce Cancer Disparities (ACNP) will be headquartered at the School of Public Health at the University of California, Berkeley. It will initially consist of four organizations: the School of Public Health (SPH) which is an educational institution and is located in the Northern part of the county, in Berkeley. Kaiser-Permanente Division of Research is located in Oakland, California, which is a health care serving organization with two hospitals located in Alameda County. As a health maintenance organization, Kaiser-Permanente has extensive outpatient care as well as hospitals in Oakland and in Hayward, which is about 20 miles south ofthe Oakland site. While the KP Oakland has a large African American and Chinese population, KP Hayward has a large Mexican-American population. Glad Tidings Church part of the of the Church of God in Christ (Nor Cal)is also located in Hayward. There are eight other churches belonging to this Church of God in Christ (Nor Cal) located in Alameda County which differ by ethnicity, e.g. the congregations of several have a majority of African American congregants while one has a majority Latino congregation. The Afghan Coalition, is located in Fremont which is ten miles further south of Hayward and anchors the Southernmost part of the county (see Map at end of N1).